Lose Myself Between Your Legs
by vauseisgoddess
Summary: After being convinced by her best friend Polly to go to the gynecologist, Piper gets a lot more than she bargained for when she visits her incredibly sexy and flirtatious doctor. AU


**A/N: So this is just an idea that we came up with. It's just a quick one shot with a dynamic that both of us found interesting. Enjoy x**

"Right Polly, I have a problem and you have to promise me you won't laugh." I looked at her sternly, my hands tightly gripping the cappuccino in front of me. We were sitting in our favourite coffee shop where Polly and I went at least once a week. Since we both had pretty crazy jobs that had us working long hours, we hardly got time to see each other. We made sure to meet for a coffee often so we wouldn't start distancing from each other and so we could catch each other up on whatever drama had happened during the week.

"Okay I swear." Polly giggled at little and sipped her coffee, "So, what's up?"

My stomach twisted a little and I said the words. It was extremely embarrassing and I wasn't used to talking about something as… intimate as this was. "I've been having really bad vaginal dryness over the past week."

Polly stared at me blankly; obviously my dilemma was not what she expected at all. After a few seconds, she started to go red and pursed her lips clearly trying to supress laughter. I gave her a sullen look which made her sit up a little and straighten her face. "Have you been to the gyno?"

"I know I need to but I need some encouragement." I sighed, "You know I've never been good with that sort of thing.

"Is this where you're going to ask me to call and make an appointment for you?" Polly snickered, raising her coffee mug to her mouth.

I gave her another scowl but smiled – Polly's sense of humour was irritating but it always made me smile.

"No you idiot, I just wanted a second opinion that's all."

We finished our coffees and hugged each other goodbye. The café wasn't too far from my flat so I walked back, buzzed myself in using the contactless key, climbed up onto the 6th floor and opened my door. I kicked my shoes off and threw my handbag on the sofa.

I'd never been to the gynaecologist before and to be perfectly honest, I wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of it. The whole process just seemed so invasive and involved areas of my body that I felt were personal to me and other people didn't need to see them, especially if they were strangers. It didn't matter that it was a doctor who saw it all as anatomical and not in a sexual way at all but it was still extremely nerve-racking for me.

After a few moments of really psyching myself up, I sat down at my computer and looked up a local gynaecologist. It wasn't too far away and after looking at a couple of reviews, I decided that this one seemed to be the most popular and the doctor was female so that was a plus. The last thing I wanted was a random guy poking around down there.

I copied the number into my phone and held it up to my ear, tapping my fingers on my desk. The receptionist answered in a very chirpy voice, "Hello, welcome to Woman to Woman ObGyn Clinic, how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Piper Chapman. I'd like to book an appointment for as soon as possible please."

"The earliest opening we have is tomorrow afternoon at 4pm."

"Okay that's great thank you."

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. I was terrified of going in all honesty since I just felt so insecure and worried about revealing what I considered to be the most intimate part of my body to a stranger. The sooner I got the appointment out of the way the better.

Time flew by as I came to the end of my work day and headed over to the clinic and parked in the lot just behind it.

"I have an appointment at 4pm." I said to the receptionist after he greeted me. He told me to sit in the waiting room until I was called into one of the offices. I decided to send a quick text to Polly letting her know that I'd taken her advice on.

 _In the gyno, fucking shitting myself. I hope you're happy to see that I've actually listened to you for once. X_

I sat back and waited for her reply which didn't take long as Polly was always glued to her phone.

 _Good! Let me know if you have a hot doctor. ;)_

I chucked at this. Typical Polly, obsessed with guys. When I thought about it, it would have been nice to have an attractive doctor but it wouldn't have made me any less nervous.

"Miss Chapman? Dr Vause will see you now in room 6." The receptionist piped up.

I thanked him and walked down the hall towards the room I needed. I found number 6 and knocked on the door, my heart pounding and my stomach fluttering.

A voice called out, "Come in."

As I stepped into the room, a beautiful sight met my eyes. The doctor was tall, toned and had gorgeous dark hair pulled up into a bun on the back of her head. She had wide, black glasses perched on her nose which she pushed up on her head to look at me, smiling.

"Miss Chapman, yes? Is it okay if I call you Piper?" she pulled her glasses back down and began writing on her clipboard. I swallowed hard.

"Yes, of course." I stammered, closing the door behind me.

"Just take off your skirt, tights and underwear and lay down on the bed." She put on some latex gloves and rolled up the sleeves of her white coat.

I did as she requested, already feeling vulnerable and extremely exposed. She came over and pulled the curtain to cover the bed behind her. "So what seems to be the problem?" she asked, resting her hand on my ankle.

I swallowed again, and tried to sound as confident as possible. Despite her being so welcoming and polite, I felt slightly intimidated by her. "Um, I've been having some dryness down there."

"Down there? Any particular area?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay, well I'll have a look and we'll go from there."

She knelt down and gestured for me to open my legs wider.

"It's okay, don't be shy." She smiled.

I bit my lip as I revealed myself to her, since it was a very awkward position to be in.

"It might feel a little cold where I touch you but just try to relax okay?"

I took a deep breath as I felt her hands moving around my vulva. It did feel cold but not as cold as I was expecting. After a few minutes of this, I saw the doctor stand back up and remove her gloves, quickly disposing them in the bin.

"I think it's just an imbalance of your hormones that's caused this. What I'll do is give you some gel that will just help stimulate the glands in your vagina and should help things get moving along again no problem."

I sat up and began putting my clothes back on again. "Okay that sounds great, thank you."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked, filling out more paperwork and retrieving a box of medication from a shelf above her desk.

"No, I'm fine thanks." I found it hard to look at her; the patient/gynaecologist dynamic wasn't something I was particularly used to.

"Okay, so use this once every day and come back in a week so I can have a look at how things progress. I'll put you straight in so you can go right away." She handed the box and a note about my prescription.

"See you next week." I managed to look up and smile at her before leaving.

As the door closed behind me, I let out a sigh of relief. I was glad nothing was wrong with my lady parts but I was annoyed at how nervous I'd been during the appointment. The doctor had been so unbelievably beautiful that I'd felt so intimidated and paranoid that she'd find something gross or wrong with me. It was a huge relief that there wasn't anything wrong so hopefully I could go back the following week and forget the whole thing.

Over the next week, I couldn't seem to get the image of the doctor out of my head. I wasn't sure why I couldn't stop thinking about her but there was nothing I could do to distract myself. The thought of seeing her again the following week and repeating the same process both excited me and scared the hell out of me at the same time.

I went to see Polly again for our weekly coffee and I explained what had happened in the whole appointment.

"You seem really mesmerised by this doctor, Piper." Polly smirked, "Maybe you should ask her out the next time you see her."

"Are you crazy? That's totally inappropriate." I countered.

"Or you're just too scared to say anything."

She was right. I was scared, and that would definitely stop me from saying anything.

Still feeling unsure, the next thing I knew I was on my way back to the clinic. I couldn't get the lump out of my throat as I repeated what I did last time, even parking in the exact same spot. The receptionist recognised me (indicating just how few people actually went to the gynaecologist) and told me to go straight to the doctor's office – room 6 again.

With an exceedingly uncomfortable sensation in my stomach and chest, I knocked on the door to the familiar room. I walked in and saw that the doctor was just as flawless as she had been the last time.

"Hi." She beamed at me, "How's everything been."

 _Deep breaths, Piper, deep breaths,_ I thought.

"It's been much better thanks." I looked her straight in the eye as I said this.

Feeling quite proud of myself for coming across as confident, I unzipped my jeans and pulled down my underwear.

She put her latex gloves on again and drew the curtain.

"Not nervous this time?" she observed, raising and eyebrow and smirking slightly.

"Not at all. I know I'm in safe hands."

"That you are." She chuckled and then shook her head.

She got down and repeated what she had done before. This time, her cool touch made me less apprehensive.

"Well everything seems to be doing just fine." She said, standing up and removing her gloves.

"Excellent, so there's nothing more I should do?"

"Nope, just make sure you only wash your vulva with warm water, never use soap. It irritates the sensitive skin and can cause dryness."

I made a mental note of this, thanked her and turned to leave.

"Wait just a minute." She said quickly.

I stopped suddenly. Had I heard that right? I turned back around and saw she was standing again, her hands in the pocket of her coat.

"Do you want to come for a drink with me?"

My heart began racing again. I was slightly annoyed at this since I'd worked so hard to calm it down but what she'd just asked me would inevitably make my pulse faster.

"A drink?"

"I haven't been able to get you out of my head for the past week." She explained, her eyes captivating mine. She then said with a smirk, "You are quite beautiful, Piper."

I pulled my handbag further up my shoulder and blushed.

"Should I take that as a yes then?" she chuckled.

"I'd love that." I exhaled, "When are you free?"

"Meet me at the bar just across from here on Friday at 8pm." She seemed to order me slightly, but I wasn't going to complain.

"Alright then, see you on Friday Doctor Vause."

"Oh please, my name is Alex."

/

The bar that Alex had told me to go to was quite small but had a lively array of visitors. When I arrived, I spotted Alex already at the bar with a bottle of beer in front of her. Taking a deep breath, I walked over and sat down next to her. She turned to face me and smiled.

"Hey you." She said.

"Hey yourself." I smiled.

She pulled me into a hug and I was immediately captivated by the sensation. Despite her hands being cold, the rest of her was extremely warm and she smelt amazing. Everything about her just invited me in. I'd never considered myself to be gay but Alex Vause just made me forget about anyone I'd ever dated or hooked up with.

"What's your poison?" she asked after we pulled away from each other.

"I'm a sucker for a margarita." I replied, giggling at her slightly shocked expression.

"Isn't it a little cold out for a margarita?"

"I drink them all year round."

Alex ordered herself another beer as well and handed my glass to me. We took a sip at the same time, our eyes never looking away from each other. She put her drink down and began asking me about my job, my friends, my family and all the usual things. I was shocked at how interested she was in my life when she was the one with the more successful and interesting job.

"I never thought I'd find myself on a date with my gynaecologist." I stated, drinking the last of my margarita.

"Well you thought wrong." She smirked, "I just found you far too gorgeous for me not to ask you out."

I blushed again, but I hoped the low lighting would hide this.

"Besides," she said, looking down and putting her hand on my thigh, "it wasn't just your face I liked the look of."

I was wearing a tartan skirt and tights, meaning Alex could push her hand up and rest it just on the inside of the top of my thigh.

"What do you say we get out of here and head back to my apartment?"

All I could do was nod and let her take my hand as she left some money at the bar and dragged me out of the building. It was cold out but the flush in my cheeks was boiling hot. Alex called a taxi and as soon as she got off the phone, she pushed it back in her pocket and turned to face me.

Her eyes told me exactly what she was about to do.

She went forward and took my face in her hands. "You're flushed." She chuckled.

"That's your fault." I replied, putting my hands over hers.

She closed the space between us and kissed me passionately. There was real power behind her lips which forced me to surrender. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she continued to bite my bottom lip and introduce her tongue into my mouth. Her hand gripped the back of my head, taking fistfuls of my hair in her hand.

The taxi pulled up and Alex practically pushed me in. She seemed to be quite eager to get me home and I wasn't going to complain. Alex told the taxi driver her address and went straight back to kissing me, her hand reaching up my leg once again. This time she went further, brushing her thumb over my tights and underwear. I could already feel a growing sensation of wetness where Alex's hand explored me.

She began rubbing me harder, causing my hips to buck slightly against her. A small moan escaped my mouth, evoking a chuckle from Alex immediately followed by her biting her lip.

"We'll be there soon don't worry." She whispered, returning her lips to mine.

I grasped at every contact I had with her, feeling even more turned on with every passing second. Her hand began moving dangerously close to the hem of my tights. I grabbed her hand.

"Not in here." I breathed, "I'll be too loud."

This idea seemed to both frustrate and encourage Alex, but she refrained.

Eventually the taxi driver pulled over and turned around giving us a suggestive look. "That'll be $11.50 please."

Alex frantically counted the money out and climbed out of the car.

"Have a nice night, ladies." He winked and drove off.

Alex and I practically ran up the stairs to her apartment. She reached into her handbag and swore at it as she looked for her keys, eventually pulling them out and saying, "Got you, you fuckers."

She opened the door and pulled me in, slamming the door behind her and dragging me straight to her bedroom.

"Calm down a little, we have all night." I said, pushing my body up against her and kissing her.

"I just can't wait to fuck the living daylights out of you." She breathed, pushing me down and climbing on top of me.

Alex moved down and began kissing and biting my neck. Her hand moved over my chest and began unbuttoning my blouse. As more of my chest was revealed, she began kissing further and further down me and teased me at the bottom of my bra. I reached my hands down and began pulling her shirt up her back, occasionally going further down and grabbing her ass.

"God you're so hot Piper." She came back up to my face and kissed me harder than she had before.

"You'd be hotter if you took your shirt off." I chuckled and began playing with the buckle of her belt.

Alex knelt up and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a white laced bra and a toned stomach. Before she bent back down again, I sat up and kissed her stomach causing her muscles to flutter a little. She pushed me back down and finished unbuttoning my shirt, pulling it off my back.

Alex seemed to get tired of taking things relatively slow, unclasping my bra and bringing herself down to my skirt. She pulled my skirt and tights off in one go, wasting no time. I began to get a little nervous again as she brought her hand back to my underwear and a smile spread across her face.

"It seems that the treatment worked a treat then." She snickered.

I blushed again as she pulled my underwear down and threw it onto her floor, leaving me completely naked.

"Don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Her hands pushed my thighs apart and held on to the outside of them as she brought her face down close to my pussy. My head went back and I closed my eyes in preparation for what she was about to do. Her tongue ran up me and I shivered. I'd never had a girl go down on me before but I could already say it was better than any guy who ever had.

Her tongue was extremely skilled and was touching me in all the right places. She flicked it over my clit before pulling my clit in between her lips. My hands gripped Alex's sheets and my back arched. As she continued to suck on my centre, I felt my stomach tense up and release. I cried out as a wave of pleasure surged through me and I clamped down on the back of Alex's head.

After clearing up the mess I made, Alex crawled back up to kiss me and let me switch positions with her.

"You might have to, um, talk me through a bit of this." I stammered a little as I said this, enjoying the feeling of her hands rubbing my back.

"That's okay." she smiled, "You'll do just fine I'm sure."

I unbuttoned her jeans and undid the zip, reaching my hand down under her underwear. She gasped as I came into contact with her pussy. She was wet as hell and it turned me on so much more. I began circling her clit with my fingers and I could hear her breath getting faster and faster. As I reached her opening her breath hitched, encouraging me to push in and feel the inside of her vagina.

She grabbed my head and kissed me when I did this, moaning into my mouth. I began pumping my fingers in and out of her faster, her responses motivating me to keep going despite the ache in my wrist.

I could feel the walls of her pussy tightening around my fingers and she began grinding against my hand.

"Please," she gasped, "harder."

I didn't need to be asked twice. Ignoring the pain, I fucked her with all the force and speed that I could muster. She screamed and clung to me. My hand was covered in Alex's cum, which she brought up to her mouth and licked off my fingers.

"And I didn't need to tell you anything." She sighed happily.

I fell down next to her and felt her arm wrap around my waist. She kissed my forehead as I lay my head on her shoulder and we both passed out from exhaustion.

/

We slept late the next day. I woke up to a feeling of warmth next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Alex still fast asleep slightly above me. Her sleepy face made me smile, and I adjusted my weight to place a kiss on her cheek. A beam spread across her face and she opened her eyes to look at me.

"Good morning beautiful." She said.

"Hello gorgeous." I replied, taking her hand in mine.

She brushed her thumb over my palm but never took her eyes off my face.

"What?" I asked her, closing my eyes again.

"Let me take you out again tonight." She said.

I looked at her. "Where?"

"Not the bar, somewhere nicer. A restaurant. A proper date."

My stomach fluttered and I couldn't supress a smile.

"That sounds nice."

"So how about I make you some coffee now, and then you can head home and get changed and I'll pick you up tonight?"

Alex disappeared for a few minutes and returned with two mugs of coffee. I enjoyed our morning together just as much as I enjoyed our night together. It seemed any time I spent with Alex I enjoyed.

I caught another taxi home and got straight to work on dressing myself up for the evening. I took a shower and picked out my favourite dress, a red knee-length tight dress that would do extremely well at accentuating my figure. I pulled my hair up and put on some natural but flattering make up.

When Alex arrived at my apartment, I invited her up to see where I lived. She came through the door in a sleek black pantsuit with a white shirt underneath. Her hair was down and she had some dark make up around her eyes.

"You look amazing." I said, amazed at how different she looked now to when I had just met her.

"I know you do." She kissed my forehead, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and let her take my hand.

Alex's car was extremely clean and modern – clearly gynaecology was a well-paid field to go into. I found it hard to keep my eyes off her while she drove as she was just so naturally beautiful in everything she did.

When she pulled into the restaurant parking lot, I was amazed at the place we would be eating. It was clearly classy and was probably one of those places that you could only get a place at by booking well in advance. How Alex had gotten a booking here so soon I had no idea.

She got out the car and walked around to open my door, holding her hand out to help me out.

"Thank you." I chuckled.

We kept our arms linked as we walked to the front of the restaurant. The door was opened for us by an extremely well-dressed man. The interior of the restaurant was just as extravagant as the exterior, covered with gold banisters and lush red carpets. It was quiet inside and smelt of expensive perfume.

Sitting at our table, glasses of wine were poured for us by an elderly waiter who also handed us menus. Alex put hers down straight away and lifted her glass to me.

"Here's to us." She smiled.

I laughed and held mine up as well.

"To us."


End file.
